1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device, and more particularly relates to the electronic device having a disk player in which a lens from which light emitted from a light source is emergent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lens (light guiding plate) is well known, upon which light is incident from a light source and from which the light is emergent being diffused. (For example, refer to JP-A-2001-110224 and JP-A-2003-197003) JP-A-2001-110224 discloses a conventional face light emitting device having a light guiding plate (lens) for guiding light, which is emitted from one LED (Light Emitting Diode), from the side and for sending the light from a light emitting face, the shape of which is rectangular when it is viewed on the plane.
JP-A-2003-197003 discloses a structure in which one light source (LED) is arranged in the periphery of one of the sides of a rectangular linear light emitting body and the light emitted from the light source is emergent from a linear light emitting face. JP-A-2003-197003 discloses a structure capable of obtaining an annular emission of light by combining a plurality of sets, which include a fan-shaped light guiding plate and one light source, with each other. In this case, each set includes: a fan-shaped light guiding plate having an arcuate light emitting face; and one light source (LED) arranged on the side of the light guiding plate on the arcuate center side while the light emitting direction is being directed to the arcuate light emitting face.
In this connection, a conventional disk player (electronic device) is well known which includes an acrylic lens, which is long from side to side, for emitting light sent from two light sources.
FIG. 11 is a view partially showing a conventional disk player. FIG. 12 is an upper face view showing an acrylic lens incorporated into the conventional disk player shown in FIG. 11. FIG. 13 is a front face view of the acrylic lens shown in FIG. 12. Referring to FIGS. 11 to 13, the structure of the conventional disk player 100 will be explained below.
As shown in FIG. 11, the conventional disk player 100 includes: a front panel 110 for covering the front face of the disk player 100; an operation button 120 provided on the front panel 110; a picture recording button 130; and an acrylic lens 140, the shape of which is flat. As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, at positions distant-from both end portions of the acrylic lens 140 by the substantially same distance, two light emitting diodes 150, which are light sources, are arranged. The acrylic lens 140 is attached inside the disk player 100 so that the acrylic lens 140 can be exposed from the inner face of the control panel 110 to the front face. This acrylic lens 140 is provided for letting a user know that the disk player 100 is in a state of picture recording when the picture recording button 130 is operated. As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the acrylic lens 140, the shape of which is flat, includes: a pair of back face portions 141 on which the incident light is reflected; and a front face portion 142, which is long from side to side, from which the reflected light is emergent so that the light can be emitted from the front face portion 142. The pair of back face portions 141 are formed into a V-shape with respect to the front face portion 142 so that the pair of back face portions 141 can be opposed to each other.
Next, explanations will be made into a mechanism in which light is reflected by the acrylic lens 140 of the conventional disk player 100. Light is incident upon the acrylic lens 140 from both end portions of the acrylic lens 140 by two light emitting diodes 150. As shown in FIG. 12, the incident light is reflected to the front face portion 142 by the pair of back face portions 141 and emergent from the front face portion 142, the shape of which is long from side to side.